The disclosure relates generally to managing schedule changes for correlated calendar events in a calendar application.
Many users rely on electronic or online calendar applications to manage their schedules. Information regarding various upcoming activities can be entered by the user into a calendar application using sectioned blocks of time in the form of calendar events. The information stored as part of a calendar event can include the event title, event date, event time, event duration, event location, and participants for the calendar event. Some calendar applications allow users to repeat calendar events at defined time intervals in the form of recurrent events, but users are not provided with an opportunity to establish a relationship between different calendar events that enables coordinated schedule changes between calendar events.